Strawberry Avalanche
by CharlieSchulz
Summary: Casey and Sammy spend period texting messages back and forth. The title has nothing to do with the story : Completely cheesy, I hope you like it.


Sammy Keyes was sitting in geography, staring at her teacher, Mr. Ryan, in complete boredom when she heard it. A soft, metallic sounding clip of the song _Ramble On _by Led Zeppelin played. She immediately tensed, as did the rest of the class, but Sammy was specially still. She knew where the noise was coming from, and could feel vibrations going through her leg.

_Shit_, she swore internally.

"Whose cell phone is that?" asked Mr. Ryan, almost bored, as he eyed his class. Sammy cringed and lightly raised her hand into the air. She was smacking herself on the inside. Grams had told her this would happen when she had bought the stupid thing. "Shut it off," the teacher replied to her, already looking back to the text book he had been reading aloud from, "and don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir," she mumbled, hating the looks that Heather was giving her. She had one class with the girl all semester and it had to be this one?

Sammy watched the clock at the front of the room for the remaining 13 minutes of geography she had to endure. She was itching to check the message and confirm who she thought (knew!) it was from, but she waited as patiently as she could. With 5 minutes to go she was tapping her foot in anxiousness. Was it just her or had the second hand stopped ticking altogether? What if she was reading the clock wrong?? The what-ifs ran through her head so fast that she almost missed the beautiful sound of the bell ringing. She scooped up her things in one heartbeat and was out the door in the other, sweeping down the hallway in a quick, brisk pace.

When Sammy reached locker number 4821, she steadily twisted the combination lock 'till it opened, pulled the door ajar and stuffed her geography book in. Then she grabbed the one beneath it (English) and slammed the locker shut. Replacing the lock was a bit of a challenge seeing as a couple seniors walked by, knocking her forward. Grumbling angrily but still happy nonetheless, she leaned against her little cubby and pulled the neon blue cell phone from her pocket, flipping it open.

She knew it! There, in perfect Times New Roman font on the top of the screen, it said: Missed Alert: Text from Casey.

Shaking her head in disbelief, but unable to keep the happy smile from her face, she clicked the center button on her phone and read the message.

_Did you know that you can't snore and dream at the same time? I didn't until a couple minutes ago when Mr. Lassadore presented my history class with that fact. _

She shook her head again and hit reply, checking the time on her softball watch to make sure she wouldn't be late.

_And you decided to tell me this in the middle of geography? You're lucky Ryan was in an okay mood._

She shut the phone and put it in her pocket again, moving down the hall at a leisurely pace, and avoided every person walking in the opposite direction. She had a feeling Casey was only a few halls away, writing some witty response back to her.

'Ramble On' went off again, and Sammy was quick to grab her phone. She stood off to the side of the hallway, next to where a junior was taking a drink of water.

_The man's stoned half the time, I didn't think he'd mind. What class do you have next?_

Sammy laughed out loud, which caused the junior (who's name was Daniel, but that's not really important) to quirk an eyebrow at her before he left. She waved him away before returning to her phone, and he took off grinning, completely baffled by the girl with the weird sneakers.

_English. Why? _

She took off again, heading for Ms. Dagle's room 236. The next message came quicker, and she multitasked, reading and walking.

_Excellent (: Now I can bother you all through class._

She nearly tripped over a kid's leg. He was sitting on the ground playing a blue Game Boy Color. When his eyes met hers, she instantly recognized him.

"Sorry Sammy," Billy Pratt grinned as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're going to get run over, you stupid boy!" He shrugged, returning to his game and she kept walking, opening the door to her right as she passed the next drinking fountain. She had just sat down in the second row, fourth seat from the window and pulled out her cell phone when the bell rang. She texted her reply quickly, carefully glancing up to make sure Dagle was nowhere close by.

_You're rather annoying, you know that?_

She switched her text message tone to just one vibration. She took off the Zeppelin completely. Ms. D didn't mind if you texted during class, as long as you did well on the test and did not interrupt her lesson.

Said teacher walked in 20 seconds later and began the lesson, immediately droning on about Lysander and Helena and Demetrius and their loves and triumphs and blah, blah, blah. Sammy dozed out in a second and it was the feeling of her leg shaking slightly that woke her up. She pulled out the cell phone, opened it and read:

_Aww, but you love me anyway, right? I mean really, life would be so dull without me._

She smiled and hit reply.

_You're getting kind of cocky in your old age._

Thankful to her unlimited texting plan, (Grams would have killed her) she checked it was sent before shutting the phone again. It vibrated again; as she began taking notes on whatever it was her English teacher was talking about.

_If you could be any kind of animal, right now, which one would it be?_

Sammy stifled a laugh and replied.

_What kind of question is that? And I'd be an ermine for sure._

She imagined Casey being confused at that one and smiled a bit.

_A good one. And what's an ermine?_

_It's a type of rodent._

_Oh. Well that makes sense._

_Excuse me? _Sammy was seriously about to burst into giggles in the middle of class, which frightened her in a number of ways.

_Because rodents are so sweet and resourceful and lovely…like you (:_

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, but Sammy couldn't wish away the blush that fled up to her cheeks.

_Always the charmer._

_That's me. So what's your quote of the day?_

Sammy looked on the words on her arm and quickly wrote them out for him. It was tradition for him to do this, ask what she had written to keep from boredom. He liked to know weird things about her, all the time. It was…well, cute. She smiled.

_This is fact, not fiction, for the first time in years._

Casey's reply came quick,

_Very nice. Who's it from?_

_Death Cab for Cutie. I played one of my albums from them, remember?_

_I remember everything you do Sammy Keyes._

She turned totally red at that one, and for once she was glad he was half way across the school.

_You really are a flirt aren't you?_

_I try. :)_

She shook her head and tried to write what was on the board. Just as she felt the next rumble of a vibration hit her leg, Ms. Dagle called on her.

"Sammy?"

"Yes Ms. Dagle?" she asked, fingers twitching to see what he wrote next. He always did this to her, he was the only one-making her anxious for every word he texted. She blushed internally. Man she was pathetic.

"What kind of message do you think Shakespeare was trying to show through the romance of Helena and Demetrius?" Her head turned to the side a little bit, as though she was really wondering. But Sammy knew she was just a bit of a witch, who loved to ask kids who weren't paying any attention questions, and then get them embarrassed when some straight-A student could give the exact text book answer.

Luckily Sammy had done the assigned reading the night before. Before thinking about a. Casey b. Marissa and her boyfriend problem and c. Casey, she had actually gotten in a couple scenes. She remembered the couple and tried to come up with an answer as best she could.

"I guess he was kind of…saying that…you can't really help who you fall in love with."

Some students in front of her turned around and she flushed a delicate shade of pink before meeting her teacher's eyes, praying to God that she would move onto her next victim.

Apparently God was on vacation at the moment.

"How so?" Ms. Dagle walked closer to her, cocking her head to the side and standing in front of her desk. "Explain, if you please, Ms. Keyes."

"Well…uh…Demetrius, you know he's this complete jerk right... And he hates Helena. And yet she loves him. She loves him a lot, even when he insults her and tells her that he'll…you know, never love her." Sammy took a long breath and added, "it's sort of like…liking someone who's the same gender as you, or who's sister you hate," she went scarlet at that one, "you just can't help…who you fall in love with."

Ms. Dagle took in her red face for a second before smiling, "Well said." She took off, back to the front of the classroom and attacked a poor blond haired boy next to the pencil sharpener.

Sammy checked that she was busy and then pulled the neon blue cell phone out of her pocket, delving into the message.

_Do you want to watch The Graduate tonight at my house? I know you have a thing for Dusty, and Katharine Ross was hot back then._

She grinned; he knew her well, but then frowned a bit at the end of the last sentence.

_You better not be ogling her the whole time._

_Wow, cool your heels! How could I if you were beside me?_

She was smiling again. He knew her so well.

_Stop sucking up :P What time?_

_I'll meet you in the parking lot in 15 minutes. We can skateboard over to my place._

She raced through her brains about what Grams had told her that morning and then nodded a bit to herself.

_That works. I just have to tell Holly not to wait up. I'll see you soon._

_Can't wait (:_

She sent a quick message to Holly explaining the situation and got a "_Have fun!" _in reply, which made her smile. Then she went back to her previous game: clock watching.

10 minutes later, she was grabbing her skateboard and her backpack out of her locker, avoiding the sophomore beside her who smelt like Axe, and the junior on the other side who kept looking at the Spring Fling poster on the wall opposite him. She practically ran out of the building and into the parking lot. She hugged Marissa goodbye after she explained her thoughts on Marissa's boyfriend problem. She was watching her best friend bike out of the parking lot when she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. She could smell cinnamon and immediately relaxed, closing her eyes.

"Hey," Casey breathed in her ear, the warmth making her shiver.

"Hello," she replied back, tried to be nonchalant, but failing miserably. He spun her around and kissed her on the cheek, her hands around his neck, his around her waist.

"How's your day been?" He asked with a quick grin, touching his forehead to hers.

"Well it would have been great if someone hadn't kept pestering me with annoying text messages," she said, getting lost in the wonder that was Casey Acosta's chocolate eyes.

"Some people have no tact," he grinned, kissing her nose delicately.

"Don't I know it?"

"Ready to go?" he asked, dropping his hold on her waist and picking up a hand that was still round his neck, and intertwining her fingers with his own.

"Definitely," she said, smiling his smile and Casey couldn't help but grin again and place a quick but incredibly affectionate kiss on her mouth.

Yes, Sammy thought as she smiled at her boyfriend, soaking in his eyes, hair, smile, his warmth…you really couldn't help who you fall in love with.

**A/N: So yeah. Don't know WHERE this came from. I don't even own a cell phone :P But I hope you enjoyed it. And if you do review, which would UH-mazing, I'd like to say that I will If I Fell. No, I don't know when, maybe after I finish performing 2 plays at my school, but hey! Maybe sooner, not sure. **

**Hang tight my lovelies :) **

**-CharlieSchulz**


End file.
